¿Lazos rotos?
by Cocobelo
Summary: No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara Inglaterra, nunca, jamas, entendería por que al estadounidense le gustaba jugar así con sus sentimientos... aunque eso es lo que pensaba él. UsxUk


Aquí con un pequeño one-shot que salio de mi clase de servicios y productos bancarios xD

Espero que les guste C:

**Personajes: **Estados Unidos, Inglaterra.

**Parejas**: UsaxUk

**Advertencia**: Nada :/ (Oh si, sobre esto pues ... empezare a colocarlo, y agradezco a Lorena por darme una buena razón para hacerlo :D)

* * *

Apenas habia empezado la reunión, e Inglaterra, ya quería largarse de esa estancia. Las mismas discusiones, las mismas quejas y la misma risa estúpida de Estados Unidos que resonaba en todo el lugar. Nada cambiaba y estaba harto de no poder conseguir la paz que tanto deseaba. ¿Tan difícil era comportarse como adultos y tener una reunión decente como las de los humanos?

Se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento sin inmiscuirse en alguna discusión. Ya estaba harto, aburrido.

Levanto su vista hacia la discusión que se habia empezado entre Estados Unidos y Rusia mientras apoyaba su puño en su mejilla izquierda, como soporte. No quito su vista de ese rubio de esos azules, esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento que lo conoció, hacia mucho tiempo.

Estados Unidos habia cambiado mucho... y casi todo lo que habia conocido del pequeño indígena ya habia desaparecido, claro, exceptuando sus ojos y esa inconfundible sonrisa.

Ya no quedaba nada de su pequeño hermano... ya no existía. _Este_, Estados Unidos, no se parecía en nada a su pequeño, las Trece Colonia Británicas... Lo extrañaba... y eran estas fechas que lo hacia más. Julio. El mes que mas odiaba del calendario. Ese mes que le traía un amargo recuerdo en su inmortal vida...

Su cuerpo vuelve a temblar, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por eso... Agacho su vista de nuevo, esta vez, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse por el llanto.

_Hey, Inglaterra. Después de todo escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, tampoco tu hermano menor... Yo... ¡Ahora me independizo de ti!_

Su corazón vuelve a quebrarse tras recordar esas palabras. Por que pese al tiempo no puede olvidarlo. Nunca quiso que eso pasara... nunca quiso volver a quedarse solo... ni mucho menos, perder al único que le habia traído felicidad.

- Inglaterra~ ¡Estas ahí ~!

El ingles reacciono al fin, sonrojándose un poco al ver el rostro de Estados Unidos tan cerca del suyo. Se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Que _bloddy hell_ quieres?

- Uhm... ¿Decirte: ¿por que no te vas aun? - pregunto el estadounidense con duda. Inglaterra con esas palabras comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor.

Solo estaban ellos dos...

¿Pero que diablos? ¿Tan ensimismado estaba que no se habia dado cuenta de la finalización de la reunión? Balbuceo algunas palabras incomprensibles para el ojiazul y colocándose de pie, tomo sus pertenencias dispuesto a irse de la estancia.

Estados Unidos miraba un poco ido al ingles, recordando lo que se habia propuesto esa mañana o... lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

"_Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo, brother!_" El rubio ojiazul suspiro despacio. Las palabras de Emily habían sido infantiles y no era necesario hacerle caso ni nada por el estilo... ¿entonces? ¿Por que le molestaba la idea de que su pequeña hermana humana estuviese interesada en ese aburrido vejete? "Solo haciendo eso... puedes aclararlo Estados Unidos..."

- Iggy... - murmuro llamando al mayor provocando que este se detuviera al tacto.

¿Por que seguía llamándolo de ese modo? Apretó sus puños arrugando los papeles que llevaba entre sus manos y mirando seriamente al estadounidense hablo: ¿Que sucede?

Estados Unidos aclaro su garganta sin tomar en cuenta la grave voz que habia soltado el ingles, desviando un poco su mirada y posando sus ojos en las flores que adornaban la amplia ventana de la habitación. Volviendo a sonreír. Se acerco a estas y tomo las flores que Emily habia mencionado esa mañana, antes de la reunión. - ¡Esto es para ti! - chillo con una sonrisa el ojiazul, extendiendo las tres flores que habia tomado.

Una flor Blanca, otra amarilla y la ultima roja...

Inglaterra levanto una ceja confundido. ¿A que venia esto ahora? ¿Por que le estaba dando flores?

- Es... esta. - empezó de nuevo Estados Unidos sabiendo ahora que debía explicar su acto tan inesperado. Separo la flor blanca y la coloco en la mano del ojiverde sin su consentimiento, provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.- La flor blanca... es... para pedir... disculpas... - Inglaterra abrió sus ojos asombrado. - La amarilla... - continuo colocando la segunda flor junto a la primera.- Es para que aceptes de nuevo mi amistad... y la roja... es...

- ¿Que quieres lograr con esto, Estados Unidos? -

El mencionado se detuvo en el habla. Observando inseguro al mayor. Inglaterra tenia el ceño fruncido su mano libre apretaba el portafolio que ya habia alistado cuando él tomaba las flores. Estaba molesto. ¿Por que? No habia hecho nada malo y en esos momentos no tenia planeado hacer algo en su contra...

- Esto no es nada divertido. - siguió el ingles antes de escuchar nuevas patrañas del menor. Alejo su mano de la de Estados Unidos y dejando las flores sobre la mesa salio a paso rápido del lugar. No entendia por que estaba haciendo eso. ¿Que intentaba hacer? ¿Ilusionandolo diciéndole eso, para que luego le dijera que era una broma? Pues no lo aceptaría. No permitiría que Estados Unidos jugara con él de ese modo.

Y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir... Lo odiaba... odiaba a Estados Unidos y odiaba estar así... ¿Cuando fue que empezó a sentirse débil frente a su ex-hermano menor?

Estados Unidos, aun confundido, dirigió su azulina mirada a las flores que habia dejado el ingles sobre la mesa. De que haya pasado eso significaba que... Inglaterra jamas aceptaría nada de él... ni siquiera la flor roja... la flor que expresaba el amor que él le tenia...

* * *

**N.A: **

Bien, antes de todo gracias por leer este one-shot. -El primero que hago hehe- Ahora quisiera agradecer a mi profesor de SPB por darme la idea de las flores, cuando supe que cada color de estas tenían un significado, no me quedo de otra que hacerlo un fic y que mejor que con esta pareja (eue)

Well, espero que les haya gustado =D y recuerden si reciben una flor blanca es por perdón, si es una amarilla es por amistad y si reciben una roja es por amor. U.U (Ahora no comentan el error de rechazarlas por que ya saben lo que significa ;D)

Cuídense!

Atte. Cocobelo


End file.
